The Rainbow Effect (Continued)
by XXXXdracoXXXX
Summary: Will the others accept the love Rainbow Dash and AppleJack share? The fun isn't over just yet.


As Rainbow Dash ran through the woods, chased by her lover, AppleJack, she was the happiest she ever could be, and a tinge bit afraid of what AppleJack will do to her after she had thrown mud right into her mouth. She was too busy looking behind her watching for AJ that she tripped over a fallen branch. She slid in the mud for a couple feet, face first. Once she recovered from that, she could hear AJ laughing up a storm.

"Laugh all you want, at least it isn't in my mouth." She said cockily as she turned to AJ.

"Ya want me ta fix that?" AJ spat back with a grin and raised brow.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm dirty enough as it is. So, is this good enough pay back, or should I be running again?" The mud covered Pegasus responded, hoping the chase was over.

Rainbow Dash was still a bit tired from all of the events that had transpired. She had other things on her mind besides not getting a face full of mud.

"Well, I guess it'll do fer now. I don't wanna risk gettin' my hat dirty." She concluded, pointing a hoof at her Stetson that the Pegasus was wearing, which was still relatively mud-free.

Rainbow Dash had a look on her face that made AJ a little worried. It was a look of worry in itself.

"What's on yer mind, sugarcube? You look worried."

"Well, I'm… I'm just thinking about the rest. You know, of our friends. What will we do? How should we tell them? Should we just hide it? Should we…"

She began to talk fast and frantically, but was hushed by a muddy hoof against her mouth. AppleJack took a deep breath, trying to think of a response that wouldn't trouble Rainbow Dash.

"I… don't… know. But… We'll think of somethin'. We still have a good five miles till we reach Ponyville."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Did you tell anypony about, you know?"

"No, I just asked if they'd be okay without ma help. Besides that, they don't know anything. I'd hate to keep this all a secret from our friends, so we definitely are tellin' em. I just don't know when and how."

They both gave an uncomfortable look at each other, trying to think of a good time and way to tell the rest of the group.

"Well, it's like ah put it back in the cave. We'll wait till Twilight's party passes and all, then, when the time is right, tell them when they're all together. How we tell em can be something we talk over until then. How's that sound, sugarcube?"

Rainbow couldn't help but grin. _I got myself a smart and beautiful mare. How could I be happier?_

"Yeah, okay. Let's get moving. We need to set up for Twilight's party."

"Alrighty then! Let's get to it!"

And with that the two took off side by side through the woods toward Ponyville. Little did they know that their friends were worried about them quite deeply.

"Where are they? I haven't seen either of them since yesterday!"

Rarity had been pacing in front of the Sweet Apple Acres' barn, worrying her sanity away. While inside the barn, Pinkie Pie was working relentlessly on decorating the barn in preparations for the party that was to take place that night. Fluttershy was helping as much as she could, getting decorations into places Pinkie Pie couldn't reach.

"Aren't either of you worried about them?"

Rarity was starting to get a little ticked, apparently. Fluttershy came down and landed in front of her unicorn friend.

"Of course we're worried, but, Rarity, we have to get the barn all decorated. Could you help us out a little? I mean, if that isn't too much of a bother."

With a deep breath and a sigh to follow, Rarity walked past her friend and, using her magic, picked up a good amount of streamers and began helping in the preparations.

"Pinkie Pie? Why don't you just use that cannon you used to decorate the castle ballroom for Twilight's last birthday?"

"Oh, well, my party cannon can only reach so far. Don't you know that? I thought you would know that. But yeah, that's good for tables, buffets, games…"

Rarity had already began to tune her out since she was in one of her random rants again. She just hoped that her two missing friends were okay.

Four miles down, one mile to go. The two had been doing a half gallop since AppleJack was just as tired as Rainbow. But they had to keep up the pace. They had wasted a lot of time with their 'passion' and it was already past half day.

"I thought working on the orchard was tirin'. Whew!"

"I'll help you out in the fields so you can get a little slack. Okay? And don't worry. We're almost there."

"Heh, I don't any slack. I need my friends to stay out of trouble, like someone I know." AJ couldn't help but rub that into her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rainbow Dash said, giving a little smirk to AppleJack.

As they continued through the woods, the buildings of Ponyville were coming into their view. They were both excited and relieved to see their home again. Unconsciously, they picked up their pace just a little. Things were going to be back to the way they were.

But better this time.

The barn was getting close to being fully decorated when Rarity realized something dire.

"WE STILL DON'T HAVE THE TABLES IN YET! We still have to drag each and every table in here. Oh, there's not enough time for all of that. I wanted this to be even better than her last birthday, since she adjusted to my plans last year."

She began to tear up when she heard somepony shout," Hold your horses y'all! We're here."

Rarity spun around to see the silhouettes of two ponies, one having a hat on. She instantly ran and hugged the one with the hat.

"Oh, AppleJack! I'm glad you found her. Thank you thank you thank you!" She began to tear up, eyes sealed shut.

"Umm, Rarity, could ya let go of Rainbow Dash. I think she would like to breathe."

It was after that her eyes opened up and she took a look at who she was holding. It _was_ Rainbow Dash! _But why is she wearing AppleJack's hat?_ She thought to herself. She then began to realize that the pony she was holding was a deeper blue than usual.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Rarity asked with concern. AppleJack quickly ripped Rarity off of Rainbow Dash.

"For goodness sakes, stop choking her!" AJ yelled as she got Rarity off. Rainbow took in a deep breath and turned back to her cyan blue.

"Thanks for caring Rarity. Really. But, we don't have time to talk. We need to get this party all set up. Come on!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she flew over to the farm house where the tables were, with AJ not far behind. Together, they carried each table one by one into the barn while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy finished up the décor. Rarity was appointed with keeping a look out for Twilight.

The barn was finally finished as the sun set over the horizon. Rarity was still pondering why Rainbow Dash had AppleJack's hat on. _Maybe it was to keep her just little bit drier. Or to keep the sun out of her eyes. AppleJack is caring like that. But wouldn't she ask for it back since they're here now?_ Lost in thought she didn't realize Twilight walking up to her.

"Hey, Rarity, why are you here?" Twilight asked her musing friend. With a jump of shock, Rarity realized that the one pony she was _supposed_ to be looking out for was right in front of her.

"Oh, Twilight! Hello there, darling. I was simply, umm, taking in the beautiful star lit night. You can't get this kind of view from town. Too many lights." She responded nervously looking up into the sky. Twilight looks to the sky following Rarity's gaze.

"I guess it is pretty tonight. Have you seen the rest of the gang? I haven't been able to find any of our friends all day." She asked with concern written on her face. Rarity bit her lip. _What do I tell her?!_

"Well, umm, no I haven't seen anyone for quite a while. Why don't you try the farm house? If AppleJack isn't there, then come back here and we can start looking together. Okay?" Rarity's smile after that was quite exaggerated.

"Umm, okay. Be right back." Twilight turned around and galloped towards the farm house in search of AppleJack. Rarity waited a little bit before dashing inside the barn.

"Everypony, we have a guest coming in about a minute. It's Twilight!" Rarity announced to everypony. Pinkie Pie was excited as ever as she bounced around telling everyone to," HIDE!"

AppleJack ran over to the lights to turn them off and then jumped behind one of the decorated tables. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew into the over head level and hid in the hay. Rarity hid behind one of the gates inside the barn, while Pinkie Pie hid behind the big cake that the Cake's had helped her bake. All was quiet, side from Pinkie Pie giving off little giggles.

"Rarity?! Rarity, where did you go?" Twilight's muffled voice was heard through the barn doors. The doors started to creak open. "Rarity, are you in hear? AHHHH!"

"**Surprise! Happy Birthday!**" The whole group shouted as they jumped out of their hiding spots and Rainbow Dash shot off confetti rockets. They all had the biggest smiles on their faces. Twilight just looked at them in utter disbelief.

"Girls, you did all of this? Oh, you girls are the best!" They all gathered together for a big group hug.

They broke apart when Pinkie Pie screamed," Alright, let's get this party started!" And they indeed got the party started. It was the best birthday party Twilight ever had. Everyone had the time of their lives.

After a couple of hours, it was past ten o'clock, and everypony was beginning to get tired, well, except Pinkie Pie. Rarity said good night to everyone and another happy birthday to Twilight before retiring back to her house. Fluttershy told everyone she had to make sure her critters were all doing okay back at her cottage and went home. Twilight thanked all that remained and went home for some well needed rest. AppleJack approached an almost asleep Rainbow Dash.

"Well, ah'd say that went pretty well, after all the trouble you and me had. I'm probably gonna hit the hay, though."

"Sounds like a plan, AJ. I'm tired and need to…ZZZ" As Rainbow Dash begins to doze off, she gets a little shake from AJ. "What, What… Oh, yeah."

"You can sleep with me in the farm house. If you try and fly in this condition, you'll sleep fly, if there is such a thing." AppleJack walks towards a dancing Pinkie Pie with a noise maker and a party hat. "Hey, sugarcube, me and Rainbow are gonna hit the hay. You're welcome to party as long as you want."

"Okie Dokie Lokie! Good night you two!" Pinkie Pie gives off a little giggle. Rainbow Dash gives her a suspicious look but chooses to let it go. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash then leave the barn and start walking to the farm house.

"So, I don't exactly care when we tell them, but it's how that is bothering me."

"Rainbow, I don't know yet. Just give it a day or two. Who knows, maybe the moment to tell em and the way to tell em will just show up." AppleJack gives Rainbow Dash a reassuring smile.

"But what if the moment doesn't come for months, or even years?! I don't want us to keep it a secret for that long!" Rainbow Dash was at it again.

"Quit gettin' so worked up. It hasn't even been a day yet. Let a week pass, and then we'll start thinking on it. For now, let's just get some rest." By this time, they have reached the porch of the house. "Now quiet down, don't wanna wake up the family."

Rainbow Dash followed AppleJack into her room, trying her best not to make too much noise. AppleJack closed the door behind Rainbow Dash and motioned for her to the bed.

"You know, this is our first time together in a real bed. It is going to be much more comfortable." Rainbow Dash gives AppleJack a lustful grin. AppleJack jumps onto the bed and lays herself down, ready for some good rest.

"Yeah, definitely more comfortable. Good night, Rainbow." She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, but Rainbow Dash had other plans. She jumped onto the bed and layed against AppleJack. AJ was facing away from Rainbow Dash, but that didn't stop Rainbow Dash from having her fun.

**Lemon Ahead.**

Rainbow Dash put her hoof around AppleJack's stomach, making AppleJack smile. Then Rainbow Dash started letting her hoof slide down AppleJack's body. Now AppleJack's eyes were wide open, as Rainbow's hoof was right above her sweet spot. AppleJack let out a little, muffled moan, wanting what was coming.

"You said I could you back later. So why not tonight?" Rainbow Dash said with a sly smile.

It was then when she lowered her hoof another few inches and began rubbing AppleJack's ever sweet lips. AppleJack let out a full moan this time, as she felt her lover playing with her, each little movement sending shivers throughout her whole body. Rainbow Dash began to nuzzle and kiss AppleJack's neck as she continued to play with her loves most sensitive area.

"You wanted this so badly, I can tell. This may be my first doing this, but I'll make sure you have the best time. Ever." She whispered into AJ's ear so softly, that AJ's ear twitched to the breath that brushed by it. She then proceeded to get up and position herself at the end of the bed, where she could get a _great_ view of AppleJack. She then lowers her body down so she's only inches away from AppleJack's soaked sweet spot.

"So AJ, what say you? Shall I?" Rainbow asks staring straight into AppleJack's eyes. AppleJack can't help but bite her lip.

"Yea, yes please." AppleJack practically begs as she braces herself for the feelings that are to come. Rainbow Dash lowers her head slowly and just barely touches her tongue on AJ's sweetness. AppleJack draws a sharp breath and lets it out slowly. Rainbow just closes her eyes slowly, enjoying the taste of her lover. _It tastes so good! I just want more…_ She dives her tongue inside. AppleJack lets out a loud sound of gratification. This only eggs Rainbow on more. She makes sure she discovers every inch of her lover's body. She shoves her tongue even deeper as AJ lets out another satisfied moan. AppleJack just can't take it anymore. She puts one of her hooves on top of Dash's head and pushes her into her.

"Yes, Dashie! That's it!" As she lets out an orgasm to be remembered for years to come. More of her delicious juices squirt out and cover Rainbow Dash's mouth and muzzle. Rainbow Dash can't help but moan to the taste of her lover. Soon, AJ lets go of Rainbow Dash's head, so she can look into her eyes.

"Well, did I make up for the trouble I put you through?" Giving AppleJack a cute smirk.

"Ye… ye… yes, you… definitely made up for it all. That felt… so amazing, Dash."

"You tasted amazing, AJ. I love you so much."

"I love ya too, Dashie. Now, get up here. I wanna kiss before goin' ta sleep." She commands as she pulls Rainbow along her underside until they are face to face. She puts her forelegs around Rainbow Dash's neck and pulls her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Once they need to breathe, the kiss ends. They look at each other for a life time, at least that's what it felt like to them, before deciding that it was to go to sleep. So, Rainbow Dash rolled to be beside AppleJack. Then, Rainbow Dash softly brushes AJ's cheek with a hoof.

"Good Night, AppleJack."

"Good Night, Rainbow Dash"

And they fell asleep looking into each others' eyes.


End file.
